Riding
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have taken the same train home for months and there has always been this weird tension between them. What will happen when Zoro has to take the blonde home one day? AU, ZoSan, WARNING: explicit sex


_This is a 'I hope this fic will make your shitty day a bit less shitty'- fic I've written for yafuu (who is an awesome ZoSan artist. Check out her stuff on DA and pixiv!)._

_Not much of a plot but some fluffy (and dirty) smut instead._

_Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Riding**

Zoro glanced at the blonde head on his shoulder.

For years now, they had taken the same train home after work and spent the time with awkward chatting and stupid jokes. It was a casual relationship that had grown out of boredom and curiosity but Zoro had started to look forward to these short moments.

They brightened up his day every time and soon he had caught himself thinking about the blonde outside of that train and back at home.

This time, though, they were closer than ever before.

"Your stop is next, cook," Zoro said to him as they passed Shinjuku and carefully poked his head.

Sanji stirred on his shoulder and opened up one of his eyes. "Don't... want to. I'm hurting all over," he mumbled and immediately began to slumber again.

Frowning, Zoro shifted a bit to make him more comfortable. "If you don't wake up soon, then I'll have to take you home with me..." he mentioned casually and expected an immediate refusal but none of that came.

"Fine with me," Sanji replied quietly.

The last five stops, there was a strange flutter in Zoro's stomach as he felt Sanji's breath on his neck and his heart skipped a beat with every sigh.

* * *

"We're here, cook," Zoro said as he entered his home, carrying Sanji on his back. The only reply he got was a light snore and grinning, Zoro went to lay him down on the couch.

"Wait here a sec," he said to the sleeping blonde. "I'm going to get the bed ready."

When he turned around to go into his room, Sanji muttered something. "Be gentle with me... it's my first time."

Zoro stopped dead in his track and jerked his head back to him. "W-What?!"

Sanji turned to lay on his side and mumbled, "Never used this meat before, shithead. No... not the... spiders."

Frowning, Zoro cocked his head as he looked down at him.

"I hate spiders, stop it. You can't... fry... spiders..." Sanji mumbled, his voice turning quieter and quieter until his words ended with a snore.

After staring for a while at him, Zoro scratched his head and went into his bedroom, completely missing Sanji's sly smile.

* * *

Hours later, Zoro tossed and turned on the couch. He couldn't sleep... all thanks to the blonde who currently occupied his bed.

When he had placed Sanji on the soft covers, he had suddenly thrown his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that left Zoro breathless.

His heart was still beating wildly even now, but the bastard had fallen asleep afterwards again, leaving Zoro all hot and bothered and confused.

He could take care of that problem on his own, but Zoro already felt perverted enough to let those things happening in the first place. Sanji was exhausted from his job... taking advantage of that and also jerking off to thoughts about him, that would just be- well, Zoro would have trouble to look into the mirror afterwards.

Placing an arm over his eyes, Zoro sighed deeply.

This was bad... really, really bad. With just a few touches, he suddenly wanted more than that casual relationship of two men who happened to take the same train every day.

After a few minutes of lying like that and trying to fight back the thoughts of Sanji writhing inside his bed, he heard a door opening and footsteps walking towards him.

"Can't sleep?" Zoro asked as he took down his arm to look at Sanji standing in front of him.

Sanji bit his lip and looked to the side. "You're an idiot," he said and gripped the edges of his shirt tightly. "Can't you see that... that..."

Zoro frowned. "See what?"

"That I wanted to seduce you!" Sanji cried out and glared at him before quickly turning his head away again. "Th-That is... I... ehm..."

Quickly, Zoro sat up, his eyes wide as he looked at the embarrassed Sanji. "S-Seduce me?"

Sanji's cheeks coloured as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not good at this," he admitted. "I've been feeling this weird tension between us and you were so gentle when I laid my head on your shoulder, so I... I acted as if I was tired and hoped... well..."

"You hoped I would come on to you?"

"I was too embarrassed to do it myself," Sanji admitted. "I just didn't know how to approach you."

Zoro smiled and placed his hands on Sanji's hips, tugging his body towards him. Blushing even more as Zoro hugged him and lay his head against his stomach, Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's hair.

"Does this mean that you're interested, after all?" he asked, his voice quavering with uncertainty.

"Interested?" Zoro asked and looked up. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Sanji pushed Zoro back so he was leaning against the couch and looked at his lap. "I think I do now," Sanji mumbled.

Before Zoro could react, Sanji had tugged down the waistband of his pyjamas and freed his half-hard member. "O-Oi, what are you-" Zoro began as Sanji knelt down in front of him.

"I suck at flirting but I'm rather good at-" He closed his fingers around Zoro's cock and gave it a quick kiss that made Zoro groan. "-this!"

His lips opened and then closed around Zoro's cock. Sanji's tongue licked over his head while his lips slid over sensitive flesh and Zoro's fingers twitched at his sides.

This was happening. Oh, fuck! This was really...

Zoro groaned.

He was dying to grab Sanji's head and start pounding into him, to just thrust into that hot, sweet mouth until he came.

The first kiss alone had made him hard and seeing Sanji's blonde head bobbing over the top of his erection had heightened that arousal greatly.

"Don't hold back," Sanji said after taking his lips off Zoro's cock.

"If I don't hold back," Zoro said through gritted teeth. "Then I'm going to choke you."

Sanji chuckled and licked up and down Zoro's shaft. "Then grab the couch instead," he said and Zoro grunted in reply, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the cushion.

Then Sanji took him into his mouth again, this time as deeply as he could and Zoro nearly lost his mind at this incredible warm and wet feeling that sent waves of pleasure all over his body.

"Sanji... ngggh..."

"Close?" Sanji asked and Zoro nodded his head quickly.

Smiling, Sanji stood up and removed his shirt, revealing a nicely toned chest to Zoro's eyes. Then he leaned down and grabbed the back of Zoro's neck with one hand, pulling his face towards him to kiss his lips roughly. Zoro returned the kiss, biting Sanji's underlip slightly and pushing his tongue into that wonderful mouth that had encased his cock before.

While kissing, Sanji grabbed hold of Zoro's shirt and pulled it over his head, stopping kissing only for that one moment and then hungrily lapping at Zoro's lips again.

Sanji's hands ran over firm muscles and he enjoyed the feeling of them rippling and tensing under his touch. Then he suddenly let go and Zoro growled angrily as he stepped back from him.

"One moment," Sanji said with a grin.

Teasingly, he played with the waistband of his trousers and Zoro swallowed as he noticed the bulge inside of them. When Sanji finally pulled them down, he stood completely naked in front of Zoro, his erection pointing proudly at him.

"Do you... do you have some..."

Understanding without Sanji finishing that sentence, Zoro went to the bedroom and came back with a small bottle of lube.

"G-Good," Sanji said. He was suddenly sounding nervous again and Zoro found it strangely endearing. "Sit back on the couch."

Zoro did as he was told and grinned, holding up a hand and indicating with his finger for Sanji to come to him.

Slowly, Sanji approached him and knelt over him on the couch. "Give the bottle to me," he said to Zoro, panting slightly.

If he was feeling anything like Zoro, then his heart was racing _fast_.

Zoro gave him the bottle and entranced, he watched how Sanji pushed up into a half stand, his erection suddenly standing right in front of Zoro's face.

After opening the bottle and spreading a bit of lube on his fingers, Sanji reached back and Zoro's eyes widened as Sanji's fingers pushed into his hole, spreading it easily thanks to the slippery liquid.

Now hearing his own heartbeat inside his head, Zoro looked up at Sanji's face, took in how he knitted his brows together and bit his lip as again and again he pushed his fingers past that rim to prepare himself for Zoro.

Feeling rather useless, Zoro grabbed Sanji's ass and pulled his cheeks apart to give the cook better access, enjoying the hiss at Zoro's strong grip. Grinning as he saw Sanji's erection bob in front of him, Zoro opened his mouth and took him in, chuckling around the cock as Sanji cried out.

"_Zoro..._" Sanji groaned, moving his fingers faster inside his ass and pushing his hips back and forth.

He grabbed Zoro's head with his free hand after a bit and looked down at him with desperate eyes. "Stop... want you... want you now."

"You're ready?" Zoro asked, his words nearly catching inside his throat at Sanji's look.

"As I ever will be. H-Hurry!"

His heart now nearly jumping out of his chest, Zoro leaned back to let Sanji slide forward with his knees. Then Sanji went down a bit and grabbed hold of Zoro's cock, guiding him to his entrance.

Sweat built on Zoro's forehead as he watched how Sanji pushed down, feeling his own cock sliding painfully slow into the tight and warm embrace of Sanji's ass.

Sanji groaned as inch after inch, Zoro's cock vanished inside of him.

"You alright?" Zoro asked when he was finally fully sheathed inside and the blonde lay his arms around him. Sanji's forehead was pressed against his shoulder and Zoro had his hands on Sanji's strong hips.

"More than alright," Sanji replied. "Feels fucking great."

The blonde leaned back and kissed Zoro tenderly who returned it much gentler than this intense feeling of pleasure made him want to. Sanji seemed to realise that, because he grinned and then suddenly began to move.

Zoro's eyes rolled back as his cock slid in and out of that tight ass, sending such great pleasure all over him that his grip on Sanji's hips became nearly bruising.

The cook didn't seem to mind that too much because he only began to move faster, using his strong legs to begin a maddening pace.

Both of them became close and Sanji pressed his lips against Zoro's again, kissing him hungrily while grabbing his erection and pumping his cock up and down without stopping to ride Zoro hard and fast.

Then he felt Zoro shudder under him, hot liquid filling his inside and Sanji sped up his pace on his own cock, panting heavily as he also came with a shout and spread his hot load all over Zoro's stomach.

Groaning, Sanji sagged against Zoro. "I made a mess on you... sorry about that."

Zoro lay his arms around him and patted the back of his head. "You could lick it off, you know?" he said casually and grinned as Sanji pushed him back.

"You really are a bastard!"

"Sexy bastard?" Zoro asked.

"Shitty bastard," Sanji replied and looked to the side with a slight pout.

Laying his hand on Sanji's cheek, Zoro turned the blonde's face back to him and kissed Sanji's lips. Involuntarily, Sanji closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pulling up slightly to let Zoro's softening cock slide out of him.

"I seem to have made a mess inside of you too, cook," Zoro whispered, his fingers pressing against Sanji's entrance and feeling some of his own sperm spilling out of him.

"I-I'll go and wash," Sanji said and tried to stand up, but Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him down so suddenly that he fell to his side. "Let me go, Zoro! I'll dirty the seats!"

"Doesn't matter, just stay here," Zoro said. He hugged Sanji's waist and pulled him close, snuggling into the warm cushions of his couch with Sanji.

Feeling Zoro's warmth against him, Sanji stopped fighting and closed his eyes. "Shitty marimo," he mumbled as he tried to get even more of Zoro's body heat by moving closer. "What will happen now?"

"Well, we start dating, I suppose." Zoro said. "And..."

"And?"

"And we could... you know, catch the same train every morning, too?"

"_Every_ morning?" Sanji asked.

"Every morning," Zoro repeated and kissed Sanji's neck softly.

Smiling, Sanji lay his head against Zoro's.

"Sounds good to me."

**The End**


End file.
